Aquaria Caidoz V2
by brix-brax
Summary: Ever wondered what lengths the big, bad Cell would go to, for the one thing he *truly* cares about? (other than taking over the world of course.)


  
For Psycho Llama. 

******  
****01.23.03  
  
DISCLAIMER **: The original version of Aquaria Caidoz was written by Psycho Llama and can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=273882. Certain words and phrases have been re-edited with prior permission from the author. 

**SUMMARY**: Ever wondered what lengths the big, bad Cell would go to, for the one thing he *truly* cares about? (other than taking over the world of course.) 

* * *

**  
  
Aquaria Caidoz V.2**   
an original fanfiction by: Psycho Llama   
re-written by: brix-brax  
  
  


**Chapter 1: **Refreshments  
  


She sat half-hidden behind the lush green shrubs, her waif-like body stiffened with anticipation as she observed the scene before her. Rich, brown eyes twinkling keenly as they observed the tiny creatures which scampered about the banks of the crystal-clear lake. Her thin hand flew across the notepad, pausing only to brush the delicate strands of dark-blue hair from her eyes. 

She swatted absently at the merry may-flies which danced around her, attracted to the black of her sleeveless top. 'As with Day One, the frenzied rush of seemingly aimless scurrying continues. The Federation has acknowledged these Browanius Squirrelieum to be generally mindless, but I highly doubt the theory. While I have discovered much to back my case up, I will continue with my observations till there is ample enough to convince the Federation of my deference.'

With a satisfied sigh, Aquaria capped her pen with a click and settled back on the soft ground. She hadn't realised since she had began, how time had flied. The sun was setting now, disappearing halfway below the treetops of the rainforest as it threw a soft orange glow over the idyllic forest. She tilted her head back and squinted softly. Overhead, the sky was a peaceful, azure blue with just a tint of pastal orange and pink hues, and not a cloud in sight. 

_Just another perfect day for taking a break after observing the squirrels and then lazing around on the cushiony grass, _she thought with another contented sigh as a refreshing breeze ruffled her straight, waist long hair.  
  
  
asdfafsdasd 

  
  
  
  


The hulking figure crashed through the undergrowth, uncaring of the trees that were wrecked by the sheer brutality of his strength, or the countless lifeform he destroyed in his escape. No, not escape. He was merely...retreating, waiting for the time to ripen before he could crush them like the puny worms that they were. Those accursed Z fighters, with their incessant prattling and interfering of his brilliance...

His throat was dry again, he could tell with each ragged breath that he took. His tongue was dry, sponge-like. Damn his imperfect form. He hated it, hated the inconvenience that it posed. Dr. Gero, his creator, had engineered him in such a way that he had no need to drink, eat or sleep. But there was a catch, silly as it might have been. This 'perfection' could only be achieved once he had reached his final form. And still, he was fighting this petty, human 'needs' and urges. 

He hated his imperfect form.

Barrelling through the thick layer of trees, he crash-skidded to a halt in the middle of a small clearing. His senses were on full throttle as the very smell seemed to engulf him - water, pure, fresh, tangible water. Begging to be drank. Survival instincts started to kick in, pushing his pride aside.   
  
  


  
  
  
  


Aquaria watched on, her doe-like eyes widening, first with surprise, then awe and finally grudging mirth. The strange, gigantic bug-like creature had barrelled through the undergrowth into her little clearing, spotted the water and made to move towards it. Then, its over-exagerrated haste and exhaustion, tripped over its oversized clawed feet and fell flat on its face, scattering the frenzied squirrels in all-directions as they fleed from the clumsy giant bug. 

No, clumsy seems too kind for it, she decided with an ear-splitting smile as the creature crawled pathetically towards the water edge and attempted to cup water in its hands for a drink. It failed miserably - its gnarly, palmless hands made it near impossible to contain anything as the liquid leaked continuously through the huge gaps between the fingers. And its proud too, she noted, even as the grin seemed to get impossibly wider. 

In all its thirst and desperation, the creature's reluctance to bow its head and drink the primitive way, was painfully obvious.

_Well, what are you waiting for, you silly oaf?! Its simple, just dip your head in and - _"Whooooa!" Her mental urging turned vocal as she leaned to close the the edge of the bush, lost balance and tumbled forward. 

If she had been amused before, she was downright petrified now. All traces of humour fled from her fearful chocolate depths as they met the creatures blazing, cat-like gaze. Her mouth opened slightly as she struggled to breath in short pants. Why hadn't she noticed the dangerous, black talons that were curled maliciously at the ends of its fingers? Or its thick, bunched up muscles, and the sheer size - easily two times hers, or more! 

Involuntarily, she gulped, tearing her eyes away from its magnetic stare. Even as she was struggling with her panic, her brain wreaked through all the information it contained and managed to toss out a single piece of information - a cat takes it as a fight challenge if you stare straight into its eyes. 

_Easy there, Aquaria, _she repeated to herself, backing away slowly on her knees and hands in an attempt to blend in with her surrounding. _It's not as bad as it seems, its just a creature, just a harmless creature..._

She threw a gaze at giant before her, and balked. 

_Well, maybe not that harmless afterall...  
  
  
_

  
  
  
  


With sharp, piercing eyes, he observed the human's erratic behaviour. Backing away slowly, avoiding eye-contact, fearful...like he was some sort of wild animal. He smirked inwardly - the orange beak-like appendature he had for a mouth was practically useless for expressions of any sort. Not that it bothered him. 

Frowning, he watched as she backed into the bush, then turned around to scuttle for cover. 

_Interesting..._

  
  
  


  
  
  
It took her a few moments to realise that the creature was gone, and a few more to realise that she was just as thirsty as it was. Exhaling with a loud whoosh, she padded forward, and stooped to take in water without thinking. It had always been her practice, to take a drink out of the crystal-clear water after a long day out in the sun. The water was sweet and icy-cold, chilling her heated face considerably. So indulged was she, that the sudden appearance of the creature went by unnoticed, till it flicked its tail almost impatiently. 

"Gah!" She gave a sharp gasp of surprise, scrambling away instinctively. 

There it stood, as if it had never left. Crouched in an animalistic stance just three metres away, its tail waved in swift, graceful movements, swishing sharply through the air. 

And the look on its face was unmistakable. It was annoyed, very much so, and it seemed to think that she was mocking it somehow, by imitating his very actions and suceeding where he had failed. This much, she could tell, just by looking at its angry glare.

Her mind turned quickly as she searched for a way to appease the strange beast. Then, she was hit with a rather brilliant idea. Well, not exactly brilliant, but it was worth a short anyway. Animal-lover as she was, she certainly wasn't willing to face-off with this brute of a bug. Especially one which towered over her easily even on all-fours. 

Cupping her palms together, she scooped the chilled liquid and stretched her hands out timidly. "Here, drink." 

  
  
  


  
  
  
Cell looked from the human with wary eyes, to her offering, and back to the human again. The burning in his throat was so strong now, the parchness overwhelming. With an inner snarl, he neared her. _Thank Dende the Z fighters aren't around to witness my humiliation, _he thought angrily to himself. Slowly, he lowered his beak to her hands, his burning magenta eyes never leaving her gaze. Then, instinct finally kicked. Breaking eye contact with her at last, he lapped the water up almost ravenously.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
She gave herself a sharp slap mentally. "Idiot girl! Just what do you think you're doing? You don't even know _what _it is or where its even been!" Her hands tensed as the creature's roughened tongue brushed against her palms occasionally, sending strange thrills througout her body. 

Still, it was too late for regret. Her determination didn't allow for anything else, and neither did her soft-nature. If she was perfectly honest to herself, she had to admit that it was just this bit heart-wrenching, to see a strange but awesome creature such as this, reduced to drinking from a human's hands...

After what seemed like an eternity, her palms were finally dry, the creature having its fill. And what happened next was completely out of her imagination. 

"Are humans this gulliable, or was I just lucky?" 

Aquaria gaped, and blinked once. Then she blinked again. Did...did it just speak? In a scratchy, low voice, but still english nonetheless? She looked on, lifting her head in a stupefied gaze as it drew itself to its full height, wiping its beak with the back of its hands slowly. Deliberately. 

It was unmistakable, this time. The maleficence in its voice was something Aquaria probably would not forget for the rest of her life. 

"My name is Cell, if you do not know yet. And pray tell, what is yours, my dear?" He repeated, his raspy voice almost a purr. 

Aquaria's eyes filled with tears of sudden humiliation and fear as she backed away from him for the second time today. Stubbornly, she remained silent, refusing to rise to his bait. It was too late that she realised it. This was no helpless creature, this was an - an alien! 

"Are you offended now, dear child? Come, now. It's not like I wasn't amused by your reaction..." he smirked, or at least it showed in his eyes. "Surely you must know that most humans would have run away screaming, had they been in your position. You are a very, brave girl, I must admit." 

Cell? That was his name? She didn't know what fuelled the sudden determination and defiance. The fact that she had just disgrace herself, probably. Picking herself up from the ground, she clamped her pale digits around the edge of the notebook, not caring if its sharp edge was biting through her flesh. 

"M-my name is Aquaria, and I couldn't care less if you were am-amused by me or not, Cell," She admonished firmly, struggling to keep the tremor from her voice.

He leaned his weight onto the left side and studied her almost casually. "Aquaria..." 

Aquaria's cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson, suddenly remembering the feel of Cell's tongue lapping against her skin. Her heart started thumping for no particular reason at all. And at this point where there was the two of them, alone in the forest..."You scared away the squirrels!" She realised suddenly, indignation and annoyance at this monster rising to a whole new level, at being treated as a fool and now causing her to lose her subjects. The squirrels were a fussy and cunning breed - once they were open to danger at any point at all, they were apt _not _to return to the same spot. Which meant that she would have to start the search for them all over again, which meant she had to spend another six months or so tracking through unexplored parts of the rainforest...

Ooh that monster...

Arrogant, obnoxious...!

"Oh what woe is me," snorted Cell.

Wham! The heavy notepad Aquaria carried landed smack against the brute's green speckled forehead, even before she could come to grips with her frustration. She regretted the action just an instant too late. Eyes widening a notch, the girl clutched the notebook close against her chest, as if it were some sort of holy bible to protect her against the Devil. She held her breath almost in bated anticipation for his response. 

"Was that really necessary?" The creature drawled after a few stunned moments. It took a step towards her. She shuffled backwards.

"I pitied you because of your inability to care for yourself, and you...you destroyed my studies! You big oaf!" Aquaria shouted, despite the alarm warnings that were triggered in her brain. 

Suddenly, she found herself faced with the sharp, piercing end of Cell's tail, just a millimetre away from her nose. It happened so quickly she didn't have time to even flee or retaliate. She swallowed noisily. "I see your point," She muttered, cross-eyed.

She had all the gods to thank that Cell wasn't turning out the beast she had expected him to be. At least, not at this instant. With a dry chuckly, he withdrew his tail and settled on the back of his heels, crossing his thick, muscled arm and smirking the only way an orange beak could smirk. "I appreciate your sense of humour human, but even that will not save your piddling life."

"Then...then why did you stop?" Aquaria asked, eyes narrowed cautiously. 

The orange beak cracked open and let out a short barking sound, almost like a maniacal laugh, just more awful sounding. "Well I need to get a drink somehow, don't I?" His voice was nothing short of purring amusement as he watched the girl turn from crimson to an impossible shade of marroon, a scowl darkening her small face ominously.

"What? No more retaliation from you, my dear?" He cocked an invisible eyebrow. 

Aquaria paused, then lowered her visage dangerously. It took a few moments before she composed herself enough to answer. And when she did, it was in a slow and dangerous voice. "What...do you call a gorilla with a gun?"

If androids could blink, Cell most certainly would have. "Pardon me? What did you just say?"

"Sir," she finished firmly.

- end chapter 1 -   
  


* * *

  
**A/N**: And that's that. Just to remind you folks, this story is a rendition of Psycho Llama's masterpiece - 'Aquaria Caidoz', which can be found in the above mentioned link. Without her excellent imagination and skill, this would never have been written. Dood, this goes out especially to you =)   
  



End file.
